


A Duel Academy Wedding.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Know Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show, Except For One Character.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost nighttime, everyone was settling down for the evening, Everyone except two people, Tara Yuki and Zane Truesdale was walking on the beach, they were holding each-other's hands, He had called her on her P D A and asked her to meet him on the beach, and made sure that she comes alone, Now they were walking on the beach, as the ocean wave started coming up on the shore, and The sun was about to set over the ocean, they were walking for over an hour, without saying a word to each-other, Zane was holding something in his Obelisk Boy's Uniform Pocket, and was thinking what to say to his girlfriend, Until Tara broke the silence between them. 

"Well, you've seemed quiet this evening", Tara said. 

"Oh, I see", Zane replied as he cleared his throat. 

"Is there something you want to say to me, You told me to meet you at the beach and come alone, we've been walking for over an hour and you haven't said a word, so what is it, or I'm Leaving?", Tara asked. 

But Zane didn't say nothing, he was still holding something in his pocket. 

"Fine, I'm Leaving", Tara said as she was about to walk away from Zane, when she felt someone grabbed her wrist.

She looked and Saw Zane, he had grabbed her wrist and had something in his other hand, It was a Duel Monster Card that had a Wedding Ring on it. 

"Tara, Will You Marry Me?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

Tara was surprised when Zane asked her to marry him, she decided to answer him. 

"Oh, Yes Zane", Tara answered Zane was thrilled about it as he put the engagement ring on her finger. 

They started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, as the sun started setting over the ocean beside them. 

"Zane, we're going to be in big trouble if we're not in our dorms", Tara said as she continued kissing Zane. 

"Huh, what did you say?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Never-mind", Tara answered as they continued kissing. 

They started walking back to their dorms, they were still holding each-other's hands. 

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell Jaden and the others", Tara said. 

"I think so too", Zane replied as they stopped at the crossroad path. 

One path lead to the Obelisk Boy's Dorm, and the other path lead to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, Tara looked at Zane with love in her eyes, He looked at her with Love in His Eyes, They put their arms around each-other, and they started sharing one last kiss on the lips, they started walking toward their respective dorms, The Next Morning At The Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, were sitting in the living room of the Dorm, they were waiting for Tara and Zane to arrive, They had told them to meet them in the Living Room of the Dorm, They had some good news to tell them. 

"Jay, what do you think the good news is about?", Syrus asked. 

"I don't know, Tara didn't tell me", Jaden answered. 

"I hope it's a Good One", Alexis said. 

"Maybe She decided to move back in the Obelisk Girl's Dorm", Chazz said. 

"Oh Maybe My Dino Queen Decided To Be With Me!!!!", Hassleberry said to himself. 

Suddenly The Front Door Opened, They looked and was surprised to see Aster Phoenix, He walked into the living room and went down the stairs. 

"Oh You're Here Also", Aster said. 

"Yeah, Did They told you to meet them here too?", Jaden asked. 

"Yeah, They Did", Aster answered. 

Another hour later The engaged couple arrived, Jaden and the others noticed that they were holding each-other's hands, as they went down the stairs. 

"So What's the Good News?", Chazz asked. 

Tara looked at Zane with love in her eyes, he looked at her with love in his eyes, and nodded his head, She smiled at him. 

"Well, Zane and I, are-", Tara said as she started telling them about their engagement. 

"WHAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!", Jaden and the others shouted in unison that made The Slifer Dorm Shake.

Until it started spreading like a wildfire, and Everyone was effected by it, Even Chancellor Shepherd managed to grab a Table lamp that was shaking on his desk, while looking over some paperwork in his office. 

"Yeah, We're getting married", Zane replied. 

Everyone started congratulating the engaged couple, Everyone except Hassleberry, He had fainted, That Evening after everyone had left, Jaden and Tara started talking about the wedding. 

"Have You Told Uncle Joey Wheeler about you getting married to Zane?", Jaden asked. 

"No, I think you should be the one to tell him", Tara answered. 

"Have you told Father About It?", Jaden asked. 

"Well I don't know, I don't know how He'll React when He finds out that I'm Marrying Someone that's from the not so poor or rich district", Tara answered. 

"Well I'm sure He'll understand", Jaden said. 

"All Right, I'll talk to him Tomorrow", Tara replied. 

The Next Morning Tara got permission to make a telephone call to Kaiba Corp, She asked if she could speak to her father Seto Kaiba, She waited for over an hour until she heard her father's voice. 

"Tara, you have some nerve interrupting me", Seto Kaiba said in a snarled voice. 

"Father, I'm sorry, but I have something to tell you", Tara Replied. 

"I Don't want to hear it, I'm Busy, Don't talk to me anymore", Seto Kaiba said as he hung up the phone. 

Tara was surprised that He didn't hear the good news.

Meanwhile Jaden and the others was still planning on Tara and Zane's Wedding,

"So Dorothea is going to contribute the food for the wedding Reception", Jaden said. 

"Also Chancellor Shepherd is going to perform the marriage", Alexis said. 

"Also Who's coming to the wedding?", Bastion asked. 

"Well, Sartorious and His Sister is coming, Jessie and Ember is coming", Jaden answered. 

"Also Jim Cooke, Axel, is also coming too", Syrus said. 

"Also My two Brothers Slade and Jagger is coming too", Chazz said. 

"Also Pegasus and Chumley's also coming", Hassleberry replied. 

They continued planning on the wedding.

That Night Zane was in his dorm room, until he heard a knock on the closed door, a piece of paper was shoved underneath the closed door, Zane got up and walked toward the piece of paper, he picked it up, unfolded it and started reading the piece of paper. 

"go to the main room of the Slifer Dorm and come alone", the note read. 

Zane wondered who wrote the note, about an hour later he arrived at the main room of the slifer dorm, until the lights came on. 

"SURPRISE!!!", Jaden and the others said. 

"What in the world?", Zane asked. 

"It's your Bachelor party", Jaden answered. 

"It's the night before your wedding too", Syrus said. 

"Oh, I see", Zane replied. 

about an hour later the Bachelor party began, they were having a great time, at the same time, Tara was having a party of her own too.


	2. The Duel Academy Wedding On The Beach Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yuki and Truesdale Wedding Is About to Begin, with a Surprising Person.

The Next Morning It was the Day of The Yuki and Truesdale Wedding, Everyone was getting Ready, Some of the Slifer and Obelisk Students were setting up the Wedding Venue on the Beach, they were placing the chairs on the Bride and Groom's Side, and Setting everything else up too, Jaden and Syrus were putting on their Wedding Usher's Uniforms On, they were the wedding ushers, it was their Job to show the wedding guests where to sit at, Blair was putting on a Book keeper Dress, She was in charge of having the wedding guests signing their names in the wedding book, Until the wedding guests were starting to arrive, one by one, At the Groom's Room, Zane was getting Ready, He was putting on His Groom's Tuxedo on, Atticus was also putting on his best man tuxedo, He was going to be Zane's best man, two other Obelisk Boy Duelists named Tyler and Ethan, they were putting on their Groomsmen Tuxedos, they were going to be Zane's Groomsmen, Meanwhile In The Bride's Room, Tara was also getting ready, and so was a Slifer Girl Duelist named Sarah was getting Ready, She would be wearing a beautiful pale pink maid of honor dress with pale pink high heel shoes, She was going to be Tara's Maid Of Honor, two other Obelisk Girl Duelists named Ruth and Natalie were putting on their beautiful pale pink bridesmaids dresses with pale pink high heel shoes, 

Until There was a knock on the closed Bride's Room door. 

"Could, somebody get that for me, Please?", Tara asked from inside a room. 

"I'll get it", Sarah answered as she walked toward the door.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Seto Kaiba, he was standing outside of the Bride's Room, he was wearing a light blue shirt, a red necktie, a black vest, a tan tuxedo, socks, and tan shoes, 

"hello, Mr. Kaiba", Sarah said as she looked at him. 

"Hello, Might I have a word with my Daughter before walking her down the Aisle and giving her away to Zane?", Seto Kaiba asked. 

"Yes, Sir, Let's go girls", Sara answered as she looked at Ruth and Natalie. 

They both walked out of the room, while Seto Kaiba walked inside the room, until he heard Tara's voice from inside the room. 

"Sarah, who was it?", Tara asked as she walked into the room. 

She was surprised to see her own father Seto Kaiba, he was surprised to see his own daughter, She was looking so beautiful, she was wearing in a beautiful white flowing dress, she had her brown hair done up so nicely,

He was looking at her for over an hour, not saying a word, until Tara broke the Silence. 

"Father, what are you doing here?", Tara asked. 

"Well, isn't it obvious, I'm here to walk my own daughter down the aisle and give her away to Zane", Seto Kaiba answered. 

"Oh Who told you that?", Tara asked. 

"Let's just say that Someone knocked some sense into me", Seto Kaiba answered. 

Meanwhile Jaden and Syrus were sitting in their seats, along with Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Aster, and Blair, Jaden's Duel Monster Spirit Winged Kuriboh was sitting on top of Jaden's Head, along with Tara's Duel Monster Spirit Marshmellow, Tara had gave it to Jaden. 

(FLASHBACK: BEFORE TARA GETS READY TO GET MARRIED TO ZANE). 

*Jaden, i need a favor to ask", Tara said. 

"Oh, what is it?", Jaden asked as Tara handed him her duel monster card Marshmellow. 

"I want you to take care of Marshmellow for me, I promised it that I'll let it watch me get married", Tara answered. 

"OK, No Problem, I'm sure that Winged Kuriboh would help me out too", Jaden said. 

"Thanks", Tara replied as she started walking toward the bride's room. 

(END OF FLASHBACK).

About an hour later music started playing, First Ruth and Tyler walked down the Aisle, Natalie and Ethan walked down the Aisle, Then Sarah and Atticus started walking down the Aisle, Zane was standing in the front of the Trellis arch, until the wedding march started playing, Everyone stood up and watched as Tara and Her own Father Seto Kaiba started walking down the Aisle, Chazz's Three Duel Monster Spirits Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black was standing on top of Chazz's head. 

"Oh This is so wonderful", Ojama Yellow said. 

"It's such a shame that Us Duel Monsters Don't Have Weddings or Getting Married", Ojama Green said. 

"Yeah, Ditto", Ojama Black replied.

"Will You Three Just Shut-Up!!!", Chazz Shouted. 

"What did you say Chazz?", Jaden asked until Chazz looked at them. 

"Oh Nothing", Chazz answered. 

about an hour later The Wedding Began, first Chancellor Shepherd started speaking, until Seto Kaiba gave Tara away to Zane, before taking his place, another hour Later Yugi Moto got up from his seat and walked over to the corner, he gave a piano player a nod, and The Piano Player started playing some music, He Cleared His Throat and started Singing, (OT: the name of the song is, I swear by John Michael Montgomery, I don't own any of the song lyrics, @ copy-write),

"I See The Questions In Your Eyes",   
"I know what's weighing on your mind",   
"You Can Be Sure, I know my Part",   
"Cause I Stand Beside you through The Years",   
"You'll Only Cry Those Happy Tears",   
"And Though I'll Make Mistakes",   
"My Love won't Age At All", 

"I Swear, By The Moon and the Stars in the Sky",   
"I'll Be There",   
"I Swear", 

"Like The Shadow That's By Your Side",   
"I'll Be There",   
"For Better Or Worse",   
"Till Death Do Us Part", 

"I'll Love You with every beat of my heart",   
"I Swear", 

"I'll Give you everything I can",   
"I'll Build Your Dreams With these two hands",   
"We'll hang some memories on the wall",   
"And When There's Silver in your hair", 

"You Won't have to ask if I still care",   
"Cause As the time turns the page",   
"My Love won't Age At All", 

"I swear, By The Moon and The Stars In The Sky",   
"I'll Be There",   
"I Swear", 

"Like The Shadow that's by your side",   
"I'll be there",   
"For Better Or Worse, Till Death Do Us Part",   
"I'll Love you with every beat of my heart",   
"I Swear", 

"I Swear",   
"By The Moon and The Stars In The Sky",   
"I'll Be There",   
"I Swear", 

"Like The Shadow that's by your side",   
"I'll Be There",   
"For Better Or Worse, Till Death Do Us Part",   
"i'll Love You with Every Beat Of My Heart",   
"I Swear", 

"I Swear". 

About an hour later Yugi Moto stopped Singing and Everyone started clapping as he went back to his seat, then the wedding continued, about another hour later Tara and Zane were married, now it was time for the biggest wedding reception ever.


	3. A Wedding Reception To Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Tara and Zane is about to have a Wedding Reception, and It's going to be the one that they'll remember for the Rest of their lives, also another song that they'll be having their first dance to is, Unchained Melody By Leann Rimes, and I don't own any of the song lyrics @ copy-write.

About an hour later there was a big wedding Reception, and everyone was having a great time, another hour later Tara and Zane started having their first dance as a married couple, they started walking out in the middle of the dance floor, the romantic music started playing. 

"Oh My Love",  
"My Darling",  
"I hungered for your touch",  
"A Long Lonely Time", 

"As Time Goes By",  
"So Slowly",  
"And Time Can Do So Much",  
"Are You Still Mine?", 

"I need your love",  
"I need Your Love",  
"God Speed your love",  
"To Me", 

"Lonely Rivers Flow",  
"To The Sea",  
"To The Sea",  
"To The Open Arms",  
"Of The Sea", 

"Lonely Rivers Sigh",  
"wait for me, wait for me",  
"I'll be coming home",  
"wait for me", 

"Oh My Love",  
"My Darling",  
"I've Hungered, Hungered for your touch",  
"A Long Lonely Time", 

"And I know the time goes by so slowly",  
"That time can do so much",  
"Are You still Mine?",  
"I need your love",  
"I need your love",  
"God Speed Your Love",  
"To me".

another hour later Tara and Zane started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, another hour later Tara started tossing her wedding bouquet, Until Alexis caught it, Much to the other girl's reaction, Then Zane threw a leg lace and Jaden was about to catch it, When Hassleberry Bumped him with his elbow, and Caught it himself, they started going to their Honeymoon Dorm Room.

That Night they had their first romantic dinner, then they went to bed.


	4. Moving Into a New Apartment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Mr. and Mrs. Zane Truesdale is about to start a new Life and a New Beginning In Domino City, starting with Moving Into Their New Apartment.

The Next Morning, It was a Clear Blue Sky, The Warm Rays Of The Sun was Shining Down On Domino City, On That Day Tara Truesdale Was Standing on the Balcony Of The Master Bedroom In the Apartment, She was looking down and watching Her Husband Zane Truesdale Telling The Movers where to put their New Furniture At, as They were bringing It out of The Moving Van, Until He looked up and saw his wife looking at him, He smiled and waved at her while looking at her with love in his eyes, She smiled and waved back at him while looking at him with love in her eyes, He continued telling the movers where to put their Furniture at, Tara started looking at Domino City, She could see everything from the Balcony, She and Zane were in fact living in almost Rich District, She could see all the stores, other homes, She could even see her father's Company Kaiba Corp from a Distance, She Sighed to herself, not knowing that someone was walking on the balcony and was sneaking up behind her. 

"Hey Honey, what are you doing?", a voice asked until Tara turned around and saw Zane standing beside her. 

"Oh I'm just looking at the City, taking it all in", Tara answered. 

"Oh I see, well the movers are done moving our furniture in the Apartment, so How about we have a Pizza for Dinner tonight?", Zane asked. 

"Oh Yes", Tara answered. 

They went inside the master bedroom, Tara closed the screen door, they walked out of the master bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, Zane got on the telephone and ordered a Pizza, about an hour later they sat down at the table and started having some Pizza.


End file.
